


Mal, between Maleficent and Malleus

by yumiyuyaa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiyuyaa/pseuds/yumiyuyaa
Summary: [Orang bilang, jika kau memimpikan sesuatu lebih dari sekali, maka itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi benar tidaknya siapa tahu?]
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Mal, between Maleficent and Malleus

[1]

“Kau datang lagi.”

Bau tembakau dilengkapi dengan pemandangan kastil tua yang mulai tertutup tumbuhan menjalar. Sinar rembulan ditemani beberapa bintang. Lentera yang menggantung di pilar-pilar kastil, dipasang oleh orang yang biasa datang. 

“Ya, dan kau masih di sini juga, Malleus.”

Dia sudah terbiasa. Dengan kastil yang ditinggalkan, dengan dinginnya Malleus, dengan mimpi tidurnya yang terus berlanjut. Malleus itu terlihat menakutkan, seperti akan menyerang siapapun yang mendekatinya, awalnya. Tapi sekarang dia tahu, Malleus juga seperti laki-laki biasa. Laki-laki dengan sedikit kata yang suka berjalan sendiri di malam hari. Laki-laki yang sangat tinggi dan mempunyai dua tanduk di kepalanya, tidak ada yang salah, di dunia mimpi semuanya bisa terjadi, benar?

Laki-laki yang punya obsesi terhadap kastil tua, yang menghabiskan malamnya, sendirian, dengan biola di sana. Sebelum dia datang. Perempuan yang entah dari mana dan bagaimana bisa datang ke kastil itu juga. Yang menemaninya melewati malam. 

[2]

“Malleus, kau mau berdansa?”

Malleus yang pertama kali ditemuinya pasti akan menolak. Membalas ucapnya saja Malleus lakukan dengan ya atau tidak, atau malah hanya gumaman. Tapi entah sudah berapa malam mereka berdua bersama. Melewati waktu dengan obrolan remeh yang awalnya hanya satu arah, permainan biola Malleus, atau berjalan memutari kastil dengan lentera di tangan. Diam-diam berharap pagi tidak segera datang.

“Tentu.”

Dia meletakkan tangannya di lengan kanan atas Malleus. Malleus meletakkan tangan kanan di pinggang si perempuan, di bawah bahu sementara lengan kirinya terentang menggenggam lembut tangan perempuan itu. Maju selangkah. Ke kanan. Putar. Ayunkan kaki. Putar dia. Lalu dekap.

Di ruang dansa tua penuh debu ini, mimpinya terasa indah sekali. Dia tidak keberatan jika setiap tertidur dia akan langsung bangun di sini lagi. Dia tidak keberatan jika harus membuang semua yang dia punya untuk hidup di dunia ini. Dia tidak keberatan, asalkan dia bersama Malleus.

[3]

Malleus pernah berkata padanya, jika sebenarnya Malleus adalah keturunan peri, dan kekuatan sihirnya termasuk yang terkuat di antara peri-peri lainnya. Saat itu dia hanya tertawa, menganggapnya sebagai gurauan biasa di tengah malam. Tapi sekarang dia mulai berharap kalau itu memang benar. Dia berharap Malleus bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk membawanya terus berada di sini. Dia tidak ingin _pulang_.

[4]

“Kau tahu? Aku bisa melakukannya.”

Sekarang dia di sini. Di halaman luar kastil mereka yang masih terlihat sama sejak dia pertama datang. Menghadap tangga-tangga yang dililiti sulur dengan bunga di sana-sini. Dan Malleus menunggu di bawah, menjulurkan tangannya.

Tapi, sebelum dia menuruni tangga-tangga itu, dia seharusnya tahu, jika semua ini dari bukanlah kenyataan. Sebelum dia mengikuti Malleus, dia seharusnya tahu, dari awal semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu datang di tiap malamnya tanpa pernah absen. Mimpi yang selalu dinantikannya. Mimpi yang sekarang membawanya pergi jauh. Mimpi yang membuatnya tertidur selamanya, atau orang sering bilang, _“Sleeping Beauty”_.

_[Maleficent tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta atau kebaikan atau kegembiraan membantu orang lain. Kau tahu, terkadang kupikir dia tidak terlalu bahagia.]_

**Author's Note:**

> halo! ini fanfic pertama saya, komentar dan kudos sangat diharapkan. terima kasih!


End file.
